1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting circuit that detects the position of a magnetic field generating body, which is mounted in the same member together with an optical system or an imaging element, and an imaging apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-110310, filed Apr. 19, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a shake correction mechanism that suppresses image blur on an imaged surface of an imaging element, which is caused by hand shake or the like, by shifting an optical system or the imaging element in the direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the optical system according to the amount of hand shake occurring during photographing using an imaging apparatus. In addition, a position detector is used for the shake correction mechanism in order to detect the position to which the optical system or the imaging element is shifted.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-331399, a position detector having a magnetic field generating body, a magnetic field change detecting element, and a position detecting portion is disclosed. In the position detector, a current supplied to each of a plurality of magnetic field change detecting elements is controlled such that the sum of the output voltages from the plurality of magnetic field change detecting elements is constant. As a result, a temperature characteristic and an individual difference of the magnetic field generating body are corrected and a difference in output voltages from each of the magnetic field change detecting elements is taken out as a signal indicating the relative position of the magnetic field generating body and the magnetic field change detecting elements.